disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Spinelli
Ashley Spinelli is a tomboy and an Italian-American member of the gang. Appearance Spinelli is a small, skinny tomboy who always wears her orange ski cap. She has raven black hair in pigtails. Her clothes consist of a red dress with striped tights, and a black leather jacket. She also wear black combat boots which were once her brother's, as said in "Prince Randall" When she is older she will be 5"6' as predicted by Galileo. Personality She watches wrestling and known as the toughest kid on the playground.She is stubborn and obstinate and uses violence or threats when something is troubling her. She hates talking about her parents because they embarrass her all the time. For example, telling her friends her feelings or showing them childhood photos. She has a crush on T.J. Detweiler. She is most aggressive and antagonistic kid of the gang and sometimes she is shown to be aggressive towards other gang members. Family She has her dad, her mom and her older brothers Joey and Vitto. Her dad's name is Bob and her mom's name is Flo. Spinelli's parents have a marked tendency to embarrass her in public that's why in 'Parents' Night' she presented fake ones to her friends. Also, her father and mother are also secret agents, a fact unknown to all other characters. It is revealed in the episode "Weekend at Muriel's" that Spinelli's grandmother 'Aggie' and Ms Finster were good friends "back in Guam". As a result Muriel is a family friend, and the perfect choice to babysit Spinelli. Similar Heroes * Queen Leah (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) * Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Francine Smith (American Dad!) * Helen Morgendorffer (Mtv's Daria) * Sharon Marsh (South Park) * Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) * Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) * Caroline (Pokemon) * Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Jetstream (Disney's Sky High) * Claire Dearing (Jurassic World series) * Sarabi (Disney's The Lion King) * Ellen Ripley (Alien series) * Kate McCallister (Home Alone series) Trivia *She is opposite of Mikey in many ways: **While Mikey is kind, good-hearted, sweet,gentle, peaceful and poetic, Spinelli is tough, aggressive, angry, tomboyish, and somewhat rebellious. **Mikey is interested in poetry, singing, art, philosophy and is more interested in arts and culture, while Spinelli is interested in wrestling, fighting, sports and physical activity. While Mikey's interests are spiritual,Spinneli's interests are more physical and manly. Also Mikey's interests are considered more suitable for females,while Spinelli's interests are considered more suitable for males. **Mikey is large, big, tall and fat, Spinelli is short, skinny,lean. **While Mikey is sensitive, tolerant and forgiving, Spinelli is rough, less tolerant and less forgiving. *She seems to search out female role models other than her own mother throughout the series, finding solace in the advice and confidence of Miss Finster, Miss Grotke and Madame Pavlova, revealing a much more sensitive side. *She is an accomplished artist, during the episode 'Spinelli's Masterpiece' she creates an expansive piece of artwork across the blacktop which Gretchen describes as resembling "one of those giant aboriginal petroglyphs that can only be viewed from the sky." Had it survived the incident with the hose, she would have been offered a lucrative grant from Collette Découpage. Category:Students Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Fourth Graders Category:Fifth Graders Category:1988 births